The Start of Something New
by Umbreon Master of Darkness
Summary: This is the story of New Bark Town trainer, Yugi Indigo. Typical, eh? *shrugs* Oh well. Chapter 2 is up!
1. The Gift

Disclaimer: Before I start this fic, let me get somethin' straight. I don't own Pokémon or any Animé show (not yet, anyway o^_^o ). I just had to say that. I also don't own the SM song, "It's a New Day" that appears in this fic. Oh yeah, but I do "own" Yugi Indigo, who happens to be the lead character in this story. Lessee here, I think I got everything… Hmmm…

The Start of Something New…

Chapter One: The Gift

Written by Umbreon (Master of Darkness)

(*Yugi* Hiya! I'd better introduce myself before this story starts. My name's Yugi Indigo. I'm ten years old and I live in New Bark Town. I have dark violet hair [long, comes to just below my ears] and amber-colored eyes. My preferred wardrobe [what I'm gonna wear tomorrow, when I get my starter Pokémon] includes the following: a light blue T-shirt, camouflage-patterned baggy jeans, a black jacket [with a picture of Articuno on the back], my lucky cap [black, with a yin yang symbol surrounded by blue flames], and my silver Dragonair necklace [I prefer to call it a "chain"]. Well, I think that's everything… I'll see ya soon!)

(*666* Just as a warning, anyone who has a strong dislike for fan fics with songs in them should turn back now… *half the audience leaves* … Maybe I shouldn't've said that…. *666 sweatdrops*)

Story:

" This is great, I'm gonna become a Pokémon Trainer today!" I cheered, jogging to Professor Elm's lab. It was only a few blocks away from my home, which is why I decided to walk.

Soon the great form of the laboratory loomed over the horizon, beckoning, calling my name. Unfortunately, that wasn't all that was there…

The blue lights of Officer Jenny's motorcycle flashed as it purred gently to no one. It had been parked directly in front of Professor Elm's lab! 

I picked up my pace and headed for the door. It was wide open. Peering inside, I saw the familiar piles of paper that filled the room. I walked inside, careful not to disturb anything. An odd sound came to my ears. It sounded like…

I walked around a heap of old books and stopped suddenly. The scene before me was simply heart-wrenching...

My two rivals, Anna and Kelly, were sitting on the floor, crying their eyes out. 

…Crying… That's what I heard before…

" What's going on? What happened?" I asked quickly, trying to figure out what had caused the scene.

" I think I can answer that, young man," another voice said suddenly, causing me to jump nearly a meter in the air.

I spun around to see Officer Jenny standing behind me. Beside her was Professor Elm. He looked extremely tired. His face was haggard and dark circles could be seen forming under his eyes.

" Team Rocket broke in here a few hours ago. They took every single Pokémon…" Elm said sadly.

I stared at him in shock. My poor Cyndaquil had been stolen?!

" What?!" I yelped, a mixture of anger and confusion pulsing though my stunned brain. I looked back at the pair of girls, both of whom were still crying.

" I'm sorry, Yugi, but until we catch the culprits, I'm afraid you won't be able to start your journey this year…" Elm apologized softly.

Anna and Kelly's wailing reached a fevered pitch as my numbed mind tried vainly to comprehend what had just been said.

" I think the best thing for you kids to do right now is go home," Jenny suggested.

I nodded slowly, Professor Elm's words still vibrating within my skull.

I don't remember quite what happened immediately after that. All I know is that about five minutes later, I was back on the road, headed home.

" Paging Yugi Indigo, paging Yugi Indigo. Please report to the New Bark Town Pokémon Center immediately!" boomed Nurse Joy's voice over the intercom.

Blinking twice, I snapped suddenly from my reverie. I altered my course and headed toward the Pokémon Center instead of home.

I pushed open the doors and walked up to the front desk. Nurse Joy was bustling around behind the desk.

" Chansey, chan chan!" Chansey called, tugging on Joy's short skirt. The pink, egg-shaped Pokémon was a common sight around the Center.

" What is it…?" Joy snapped, turning around. She looked just as worn out as Professor Elm.

" I'm Yugi Indigo---," I began.

Joy cut me off by shoving something wrapped in a towel in my face.

" What is it?" I wondered aloud, and soon regretting it.

" I don't know what it is. Can't you see I'm busy!" the nurse shouted. She then went back to doing whatever she had been working on before I'd interrupted her.

I walked out of the Pokémon Center, clutching my mystery prize.

" There you are, Yugi. So, what Pokémon did you get from Professor Elm?" my Grandmum asked innocently as soon as I open the door.

I ignored her and headed for my room. Carefully closing my door and locking it, I sat on my bed and unwrapped the "package". It was…

" A Pokémon Egg…?" I whispered, hardly believing what I saw.

It was about twenty-eight centimeters long. The shell was black with red streaks crisscrossing it.

I held the Egg to my ear. Something was moving inside! I gently placed the Egg back into the towels and wrapped it up. 

Grinning internally, I looked at my prize once again. I would have a starter Pokémon after all…

~*~*~*~

_ Music begins playing in the background_

* Yugi places the wrapped Egg into his backpack and hurries out the door, headed for the library*

_Got up this morning on the right side of my bed_

With all these crazy thoughts screamin' through my head

* He accidentally runs down the wrong street and is soon cornered by a pair of bullies*

__

I can't wait to see

What this world holds for me!

* The bullies advance on him, but he only grins*

__

Ooooooooo, it's a new day!

Oooooo Ooooooooo, it's a new day!

* Yugi runs toward the older children. Being so small, he dives and easily slides under their legs. He begins to run once again.*

And when I see you, anytime or any place 

You are the reason, for the smile on my face

* The library appears on the horizon. He's almost there!*

__

'Cause you make me feel

All my dreams can be real!

* The two teens begin to chase him. Yugi looks back and sweatdrops. This time, they have bikes*

__

Oooooooooo, it's a new day!

Oooooo Oooooooooo, it's a new day!

* Thinking fast, Yugi grabs a can of motor oil from the town mechanic. Yelling his apologies to the confused mechanic, he then spills the oil out behind him*

_ It feels so good to be alive! Even if a little rain should fall_

'Cause every moment brings a new surprise to us all!

* The bullies skid on the puddles of oil and lose control of their bicycles*

_Oooooooooo, it's a new day!_

Oooooo Oooooooooo, it's a new day!

* The teens, unable to stop, slide into an alley and wind up in a pair of open trash cans*

_ Oooooooooo, it's a new day!_

Oooooo Oooooooooo, it's a new day!

* Yugi looks behind himself and grins, surprised at the outcome of the chase*

_ Even if you have found a friend_

You'll be with me to the end!

* He reaches the library, out of breath, but unharmed*

_ Ooooo Ooooo, it's a new day!_

Music ends

~*~*~*~

I slowly trudged into the building with slightly higher spirits than before. Russell and Patrick were well known for their favorite game, called "Tackle the Twerp." It was amazing that I'd managed to escape them this time, for they'd caught me several times before. Their "game" consists mainly of them chasing down someone smaller than themselves (which was rather easy, for they're HUGE!), cornering them, and repeatedly Body Slamming the victim until they get bored. In my case, it took them about ten minutes to become bored with me. Of course, by then, I had been knocked unconscious.

I went to one of the computer catalogs and began my search. The subject: How to raise Pokémon.

As I looked through the hundreds of titles, something caught my eye. Turning around, I saw a little girl (when I say little, I mean younger than me, not smaller). She was going into my backpack! 

" Hey, stop that!!" I yelped angrily, snatching my bag away from her. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran off. I sweatdropped, realizing that several people were staring at me. 

Muttering something along the lines of , "… Of all the injustice…", I picked up my pack and when into one of the rows of books. Luckily, they were arranged by subject matter, so it didn't take me long to find what I was looking for.

I checked out the book, which was titled, The Breeders Guide to Pokémon, and went to the door. I stopped, suddenly aware of the large shadow that was looming over me. I turned around and sweatdropped once more. A large woman, probably in her mid- thirties, stood over me. The little girl of whom I'd yelled at before stood behind the woman. 

" **So, _you're_ the one who made my little Katrina cry**," the woman, obviously the girl's mom, roared.

I mouthed wordlessly for a while. My vocal cords simply refused to work.

The woman advanced on me. This time, I didn't have the advantage of being small. In fact at was at a _dis_advantage at that moment.

Before I could react, the woman grabbed my left ear and dragged me out the door.

After asking several people on the street, who happened to include Russell and Patrick, she learned my name and found my address.

I was dragged to my doorstep. The girl, Katrina, skipped the whole way. It was obvious that she did this regularly.

" **Are you Tillie Indigo?**" the woman asked my Grandmum as she opened the door.

" Um, yes, why do you ask?" my Grandmum asked timidly.

The woman yanked me forward. "**I have your grandson here. He made my daughter cry for no reason**."

It was about that time that I got my voice back.

" She was trying to go through my backpack! I have something very important in there!!" I retorted suddenly.

The woman glared at me and twisted my ear. I cried out as white hot pain flooded my brain.

" You have no right to hurt my little Yugi!" my Grandmum yelled.

" What's going on here?" asked a new voice. 

The woman let go of my ear and turned around to face whomever had asked the question.

I made a frantic dive for my Grandmum.

Officer Jenny stood at the front gate of my Grandmum's property. A shocked look spread across her face as she seemingly recognized the woman and Katrina.

" I know you! You're that wench who believes everything her kid tells her!" Jenny yelped.

' Wench…' I made note of the word. I might use it to my advantage later…

My Grandmum took my hand and pulled me inside the house.

" That was close…" I sighed.

" What was so important that you had to yell at that little girl?" Grandmum asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

I sweatdropped. I was afraid that she'd ask that.

" Nothing," I lied, grinning. If she knew that I had a Pokémon Egg, she'd never let me keep it.

" Then why---?"

" I just don't like people going through my stuff."

" Hmmmm…" Grandmum obviously didn't believe me…

Before she could finish the interrogation, I ran to my room and locked the door. I took the Egg out of my backpack and placed it on the bed.

Touching it, I made a startling discovery…

" Ack, it's cooling off!" I yelped. I looked around the room frantically, searching for something, anything, to help keep the Egg warm.

A small heater stood near my closet.

" Perfect…" Grinning, I picked up the small device and flicked it on. Nothing happened…

I sweatdropped. There wasn't much time!

I held the machine with one hand as I flicked the switch on and off repeatedly. 

" YOOOOWWW!!" I screamed, dropping the device with a dull thud. It had gotten hot surprisingly fast.

Tears formed in my eyes as I blew on my singed hand. That was NOT my idea of fun…

I set up the heater near my bed and gently placed the wrapped Egg near it. Now it would stay warm without me worrying… I hoped…

I opened the book and began reading…

*~* Four hours later *~*

" Yugi, dinner time!"

I awoke with a start. Blinking and yawning, I soon realized what had happened. I fell asleep while researching my new "project".

" Be right there!" I called back, rubbing my eyes and yawning again.

I turned the Egg over (I read that you had to do that so that all sides of the Egg will stay warm) and headed for the dining room.

Grandmum and Grandpop were already at the table.

" So, I heard that you went to Professor Elm's lab today to get your first Pokémon," Grandpop said, beginning a conversation that I didn't want to go into.

" Hmmmmm…" I murmured, stuffing my face with Grandmum's famous Broccoli Soufflé. I really didn't want to talk about it…

" Well, what did you get?" Grandmum inquired.

I sweatdropped and shoved another fork-full of food into my mouth.

" You know, I remember when I got my first Pokémon…" Grandpop sighed, going into a half-daydream like state.

I sighed internally. He'd obviously seen that I was uncomfortable with the subject, so he started to ramble on about his childhood. I'd heard the story many times, but it was still rather interesting…

*~* Two hours later *~*

" And that's how I single handedly saved all of the DigiWorld from the Dark Masters," Grandpop finished, looking rather pleased with himself.

Grandmum and I exchanged confused looks. 

" Gramps is becomin' more senile by the minute…" I muttered, resting my head on my arm. Glancing at the clock, I learned that it was 10:23 P.M., waaaaaaaaay past my bed time.

" Yugi, why don't you run along to bed," Grandmum suggested.

I yawned in response. Tomorrow was going to be a loooooooooooooooooong day…

(*666* So, how was that? I'm not really that good at writing "New Trainer" fics… Please tell me what you think. Your opinion will make a difference. If I don't get enough reviews sayin' that I should quit while I'm ahead, I'm just gonna move on to chapter two. TTFN!) 


	2. A Warning and the Hatching

Disclaimer: I know this is getting to be rather tiresome, but I gotta do it. I don't own Pokémon or any other Animé show (Yet! *grins optimistically*), nor do I own the David Bowie song "Quicksand." That brings me to another point. Because I chose that song, I now have to rate this fic PG, for "Quicksand" has exactly one, um, _adult_ word in it. Anyways, I do, however, claim rights to Yugi Indigo and some (but not all) of his friends and rivals. Alrighty then, let's get goin'!

The Start of Something New

Chapter Two: A Warning and the Hatching

By Umbreon (Master of Darkness)

I headed to my room, yawning and stretching the whole way. I slipped on my P.J.s (Mint green with Ponyta and cowboy hats on it. I've had it since I was eight, and I _still_ haven't grown out of it *sigh*) and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After the typical nightly ritual, I dragged myself back into my room and collapsed heavily on the bed with a sigh…

I awoke suddenly to the sound of my Grandmum banging on my door. After rubbing the sleep from my eyes (among other things), I checked the clock. 

" ELEVEN TWENTY-THREE IN THE MORNING?! ACK, I OVERSLEPT!!" I yelped, fully awake.

I jumped out of bed and attempted to run to the door. Unfortunately, I had misjudged the length of my bed and the distance to the door. I stumbled over the sheets and slammed face first into my dresser, which is not a very pleasant way to wake up in my opinion. 

My Grandmum opened my door to see me lying face down on the carpet with my sheets on top of me.

I raised my right hand out of the mess and said in a rather muffled voice, " I'm OKAY!"

Grandmum helped me out of the pile of various items.

" Yugi, you have a phone call," she said finally.

I yawned, nodded, and forced my eyes to focus on her face. 

Once I had regained my sense of balance, I followed my Grandmum out of my now completely destroyed room to the single VidPhone in the house.

" Um, hello?" I said, picking up the receiver and stifling a yawn, still not quite awake.

" Is this Yugi Indigo?" asked a deep, masculine voice. No picture appeared on the screen.

" Yeah. Who are you?"

" No time to explain. Yugi, you must get out of town right now," the voice said urgently.

" What? Why?" 

" Team Rocket is coming. You must get out of town right now!"

" Why should I believe you?"

The person on the other end of the line sighed heavily. " Please, just trust me…"

Suddenly, yelling could be heard from the other end of the line. It was a bit muffled, but I still managed to make it out…

"… What is that?…"

" … It can't be!…"

" … It's…It's…"

" MEWTWO!" all of the voices yelped as one. At that moment, the line went dead…

I stared at the receiver for what seemed like forever. 

" Who was it, Yugi?" my Grandmum asked, appearing behind me suddenly.

I shifted my gaze from the phone to her face.

" We… We have to leave…" I said softly.

" What? "

" We have to go. The Rockets are coming back…"

Grandmum raised an eyebrow. " What do you mean 'The Rockets are coming back'?"

Just then, Grandpop jogged in.

" Tillie, Yugi, we have to go!" he yelled, breathing heavily.

" Why?" Grandmum asked, looking rather confused.

" It's… It's Team Rocket… They're coming…"

My eyes widened. That stranger was telling the truth!

" That's just what Yugi told me…"

Grandpop looked at me. " How'd you know?"

"… Someone called… I don't know who they were exactly… They said that I had to leave 'cause the Rockets were coming…"

Grandpop looked puzzled, but then shook off the expression. " Come on, hurry up and pack! We don't have much time!"

I was at my door before he had said " Come on".

I nabbed my backpack, which was already fully packed, quickly put on the clothes I had been wearing the day before, and picked up the Pokémon Egg. I then proceeded to unplug the heater and dash out of the door. 

Just as I had left the front gate, a cloud of thick, foul-smelling, black smoke blanketed the area. Before I had time to react, I was unconscious…

*~*~*~*

" Yugi? Yugi, please wake up!" a soft voice begged. 

I moaned in response, unable to comprehend what had happened. I tried to move, but the moment I did so, I was seized by a mind-splitting headache.

" Yugi, it's me, Kelly. Please wake up!"

" Didja get th' number o' that bus?" I asked thickly, trying to open my eyes, though they remained glued shut.

I, with difficulty, managed to wrench my eyes open and looked up at my opponent. Her eyes were a bit bloodshot and her face was stained with tears.

She wrapped her arms around me, whispering, " I'm so glad you're okay…"

I tried to wriggle free of her embrace, but found that I was too dizzy and tired to do so.

" Kelly, get off him!" someone else said sharply.

The girl let go of me abruptly, causing me to land hard on my back.

I moaned again as my spine came in contact with the hard surface.

" Where are we?" I said in a slight whisper. Then, remembering the Egg, I added, " And where'd my pack go?"

Someone put their finger to my lips. Focusing hard, I saw Anna sitting beside Kelly, her face in the same condition.

Something horrible must've happened, for the only other time I'd seen them this upset was when our Starter Pokémon had been stolen.

" Yugi, be quiet. The Rockets are coming back…" Anna whispered, removing her index finger.

" I need my pack…" I coughed, sitting up.

Just then, another voice joined our little conversation.

" You brats are gonna stay here 'til we find that disc," growled a new person. A man, much taller than myself, stooped over the three of us. He was wearing a black zoot suit with a small crimson "R" stitched to its front pocket.

" What disc?" Kelly asked, looking up at the man.

" Eh, you brats wouldn't understand 'bout this sorta stuff…" the man explained, standing up straight. 

" Please tell me, mister," Kelly begged, making a "sad Growlithe" face.

" Aww, jeez kid. Wouldja stop it with that face!"

Kelly grinned, " Only if you tell me about this disc-thingy…"

The man sighed. " Okay, jeez…One of our best scientists put a ton of information about how to genetically engineer Pokémon onto that disc, and now our Boss needs it…"

" Who was the scientist?" I inquired.

" Why do you brats wanna know so much?"

" We're bored!" Kelly, Anna, and I said in unison.

The man rolled his eyes. " His name was Luke Indigo… Or something like that…."

Anna and Kelly stared at me. I tried my best to look disinterested. 

The man then left the three of us.

It was a while before any of us spoke.

"… Luke Indigo?" Kelly asked me finally.

" I can't believe it…" I muttered, trying to get up. Luke Indigo…. That was my Pop's name…. How could he, of all people, work for Team Rocket?…

That's when it hit me… The disc contained info on genetic engineering… My Pop was a TR scientist… Then someone, or something, named MewTwo had called me…

I fingered my chain nervously, trying to figure out what it all meant…

" Yugi? Are you okay?" Anna asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I was so submerged in thought that I didn't even bother to blink…

Suddenly, a small clicking sound brought me back to reality. Looking down, I saw that the Dragonair charm on my chain had broken… No, not broken… Opened…

" What the…?" I asked no one in particular. A small vertical slit had appeared in the side of the figure. I pried it open farther with my fingernails. Soon, the back of it came off all together. A small C.D. dropped onto my pants. I sweatdropped.

" So, how much ya wanna bet that this is what they're lookin' for?" I asked, not really believing what I had just seen. I gingerly picked up the small disc and stared at it.

Anna and Kelly mouthed wordlessly for a few moments. 

I hastily shoved the disc back inside the charm just before another Rocket came walked by. This one was a woman with long, jet black hair tied back in a Ponyta tail. She tossed three sacks in our direction.

" My backpack!" I yelped in surprise, snatching up the bag and holding it close.

" You brats better get up if ya know what's good for ya," the woman sneered. " You're being moved to another chamber… I SAID GET MOVING!"

Anna, Kelly, and I quickly rose to our feet. I swayed a little where I stood, for I was still a bit off balance. The three of us were "escorted" to another room. It was dark, damp, and depressing… You know, your typical medieval dungeon sort of place…

Anna and Kelly soon took up crying again. I glanced over at them…

__

A mournful tune begins to play lightly in the background…

* Yugi sighs heavily and looks into the darkness…*

_I'm closer to the Golden Dawn_

Immersed in Crowler's uniform 

Of imagery

* The boy begins to play with the charm once more…*

_I'm living in a silent film_

Portraying Himmler's sacred realm

Of dream reality

* He gazes at his reflection in the small disc, wondering about its contents…*

__

I'm frightened by the total goal

I'm drawing to the ragged hole…

* ' It's all over…' Yugi thinks to himself, tears forming in his eyes…*

_ And I ain't got the power anymore…_

No I ain't got the power anymore…

* He glances over at the girls again. They've stopped crying and were now staring at him…*

_I'm the twisted name on Garbo's eyes…_

Living proof of Churchill's lies…

I'm destiny 

* Yugi shakes his head and stares at the ground, very depressed*

_I'm drawn between the light and dark_

Where others see their targets

Divine symmetry

Should I kiss the viper's fang?

Or herald loud the death of man?

* The boy sighs heavily and puts his head in his hands…*

_ I'm sinking in the quicksand of my thought_

And I ain't got the power anymore…

Don't believe in yourself

Don't deceive with belief

Knowledge comes with death's release

Ahhhhhhhhhh… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

*Yugi jerks suddenly as someone gently touches his right shoulder…*

__

I'm not a prophet or a stone-age man…

Just a mortal with potential of a superman…

I'm living on…

I'm tethered to the logic of Homo Sapien

Can't take my eyes from the great salvation

Of bullshit faith…

If I don't explain what you oughta know

You can tell me all about it on the next Bardo…

*He raises his head and looks up to see his rivals standing around him…*

_I'm sinking in the quicksand of my thought_

And I ain't got the power anymore…

Don't believe in yourself

Don't deceive with belief

Knowledge comes with death's release…

Ahhhhhhhhhh… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…

*"Don't worry about it, Yuge. Here…" Kelly hands him his pack…*

Don't believe in yourself

Don't deceive with belief

Knowledge comes with death's release…

Ahhhhhhhhhh… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

*Yugi opens the pack and is surprised to see that the Egg is still there…*

__

Music ends…

I blinked twice, staring at the red and black egg that was nestled inside the sack. Quite suddenly, the entire pack gave an almighty leap. I jumped several centimeters, surprised. The pack hopped again. I picked up the egg and held it carefully in my lap.

" What is that?" Kelly asked, scooting over to me.

" It's a Pokémon Egg…" I explained.

A quizzical look crossed the girl's face. She said, " I think it's broken…"

I sweatdropped and dropped my gaze to where she was looking. A small crack had appeared in the side of the elliptical structure…

" It's not broken…" Anna said, poking Kelly in the shoulder.

" It's…It's hatching!" I breathed, looking at the gift I had received over a week ago.

" Lemme see!" Kelly yelped, trying to wrestle the Egg from my grasp.

Anna grabbed the back of Kelly's shirt and pulled her back while explaining," It's Yugi's Egg. The baby Pokémon has to see him first so that it will trust him…"

I smiled at Anna. She was the more sensible one of the pair.

Small squeaking sounds were now being emitted by the Egg. The small crack began to widen. I held it facing me. The two girls crowded around me trying to get a better look…

Soon the small creature had made the hole wide enough to stick its head out.

"… What is that thing?" Kelly asked, recoiling from the sight of the young Pokémon.

Its head was rather elliptical and covered in dark blue fur. A small gold charm was in the center of its forehead. Its long maroon and dark blue ears twitched as it yawned and opened it eyes.

" Sel…?" the little Pokémon blinked twice. It looked up at me with its big red eyes, which seemed to be outlined somehow.

I grinned at the tiny creature. " It's a Sneasel," I announced, gently cracking open the rest of the shell to let the small animal loose. 

" Sne? Sneasel sne sne!" it squeaked. Suddenly, the Sneasel jumped up and landed in my arms, its small paws wrapped around my neck.

I couldn't stop smiling. I finally had a starter Pokémon… Nothing was gonna stop me now!

(*666* Apparently I didn't get enough bad reviews… Well, I guess I oughta move on to chapter three… That is, unless you guys don't want me to… Please R+R this fic and lemme know what you think. Sayonara! 


End file.
